Mountain Snowfall
by Green Gallant
Summary: YJ experiences it's first official winter together as a team. While Megan and Wally bond over Saturday Morning cartoons. Warning: This story may contain an exceedingly dangerous amount of friendship and fluff. Read at your own disgression. KF/MM friendshi


_Author's Note: Hey I'm back blowing up the page with yet another new story I just came up with. This one I guess could be seen as being 'fluffier' than my usual range of writing but hopefully you guys'll like it. Let me know what you think. _

**Mountain Snowfall**

Winter had fallen in the area that Young Justice called home, as a thick blanket of snow enveloped the mountaintop resort where the Secret Sanctuary resided. A frigid draft had settled into the cave beneath the abandoned hotel, snapping some of the heroes out of a deep early morning sleep. Wally's eyes flew open as he felt the sudden draft and drew the covers over himself trying to keep warm but failed and was forced out of his bed. A quick sprint around the base would warm him up and proceeded to do so. At that same time Megan was awoken by the sudden chill she received underneath her covers and got up. The room was absolutely frigid and wrapped her heavy blanket around herself as she made her way out. The door slid open as she ventured out of her room in her blanket and was nearly blindsided by her teammate as they crossed paths. Kid Flash put on the breaks while Megan went intangible and Wally went right through her crashing face first into a wall. As soon as she became tangible again she turned and saw her teammate flattened against the wall with several cracks protruding from where he hit.

Horrified at what she did, she rushed over to his teammate while he pulled himself out of the wall and collapsed to the floor infront of her.

"Are you all right?" she asked kneeling down over his head.

Wally shook his head at super speed and saw her hovering over him and a smile came to his face.

"Yeah I'm all right." he said getting up and rubbing his chin.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I turn intangible if something's about to hit me. I'm sorry it's a reflex. Are you sure your okay?" she asked concerned.

"Oh yeah I got a hard head." he said tapping on his skull and winced.

"Ow. Well that and I usually phase through objects except they…sort of…explode. And really we don't need that this early. Plus I'd have a hard time explaining it to the guys." he offered. His teammate giggled as she stood there.

"What's going on out here?" Superboy asked annoyed.

The pair looked back to see the Boy of Steel resting his hand against the door to his room clearly not amused by the early morning racket.

"Just a little mishap. Go back to bed Kon…if you can." Kid Flash told him.

"Sorry about that." Megan blushed.

The Boy of Steel narrowed his eyes and withdrew back into his room.

"He's a lot of fun isn't he?" Wally asked.

"What happened out here?" Robin asked running into the room.

"Wet floor." He said.

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow behind his mask and looked around the cave before seeing KF's imprint in the cave wall.

"He was running and I came out at the wrong time and phased through him." Megan admitted. Wally's jaw dropped as he looked back at her.

"Now why did you tell him that?" he asked incredulous.

"I don't like telling lies." She said. Her teammate rolled his eyes and facepalmed in a dramatic manner.

"Oy." He muttered.

"Megs next time let me worry about that." he told her.

"Its all right just use a little more caution next time Kid Flash." Robin told him.

"I'll keep that in mind next time something jumps out infront of me." he replied sardonically.

"I said I was sorry." Megan told him.

"I know." He winked. His teammate blushed and looked away.

"Guys come on its not even 7am yet. You think you could hold off the craziness for another hour or two?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Its not like I did it on purpose. Although I suppose if the mood strikes me I'll come to your room and tell you I'll be running myself into a wall deal?" he asked.

"Whatever its too early for this KF." His friend said as he went back to his bedroom. After he left he looked back at Megan.

"You up for a little brekky?" he asked.

"A what?" she asked puzzled.

"Breakfast." He answered and raced into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Rummaging through the cabinets at warp speed he found what he needed and put it out on the table. Megan looked at him quizzically from her spot in the other room and casually made her way over. Before she could was met by Kid Flash who raced past her and sat infront of the TV with a bowl of chocolate puffs cereal and a glass of milk. The wind whipped through Megan's hair as he whizzed past her leaving her dumbfounded as he started watching Saturday Morning cartoons.

Wearing the same look, he glanced over his shoulder and patted the floor next to him.

"Come join Me." he said. Megan smiled and made her way into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of her favorite cereal.

Instead of cereal however Megan sat down with a big bowl of Oreo cookies and started munching on them Indian style next to the Fastest Boy Alive bringing a full jug of milk with her and drank from the spout. Kid Flash arched an eyebrow watching her take a chug from the jug and wiped her mouth afterwards.

"You know we have glasses." he said looking back at the TV.

"I know, but I've seen others do it so why not?" she shrugged while taking another swig.

"That better not be all the milk we have." he told her.

"I don't think it is." She said while he flipped channels.

"Man, can you believe this? They're starting to give some of the big guns their own shows." He said a little annoyed.

"They are?" she asked setting down the jug.

"Yeah. Okay, granted Superman and Batman those two are a given; but Green Arrow? Aquaman? C'mon no one going to watch those guys? Don't they know how extremely limited his powers are? Green Lantern I can sort of see working, I mean it has potential what with the whole Guardians and space battles and such. Even Flash is getting one, well at least that has potential." He said folding his arms with the remote in hand.

"Because your in it?" she smiled.

"Darn straight! At least our bad guys are interesting. They're not up there with Batman or Superman but they stand out more than Green Arrow or Aquaman's villains. Does your uncle even have a rouges gallery?" he wondered.

"Yes because everyone would love to watch a show about the great and illustrious Wally West." Miss Martian kidded. The speedster raised an eyebrow at her and turned fully towards her.

"Was that sarcasm? Miss Martian finally understands sarcasm and your using it on me. Unbelievable." He said, the speedster doubled over as she laughed.

"Like you could ever get your own show. It takes more than being really cute to hold down your own TV show." He grumbled.

"I guess we'll see then." She said smiling and handed him an Oreo.

"Cookie?" she offered. He stared back at her for a moment and then to the cookie.

"Yes please." He said in a low voice. Megan stuck out her tongue teasingly and shook her head a bit as he returned the gesture and took a bite out of his cookie.

"Can you pass the milk?" he asked her, as the Martian obliged him.

"Try not to drink it all." she teased. Kid Flash scoffed and took a swig of the ice cold drink.

"So what's the deal between you and Superboy?" he asked causing her to choke on a mouthful of cookies. Kid Flash smiled as he returned the milk jug to her and quickly guzzled it dislodging the mass of cookies in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked wiping her mouth nervously.

"I've seen the way you look at him." he teased with a grin.

"Oh uh, there's nothing going on between me and Superboy." She said. Kid Flash shrugged and closed his eyes.

"All right if you say so." He said nonchalantly and took the milk back from her taking a gulp himself.

"You know since we've been sharing this milk jug, both our lips have touched it. Which means we've indirectly kissed." He added.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head while smiling.

"Well if you ever change your mind on Kon-El you know where to find Me." he said confidently.

"Good try though." She smiled.

"I'm just saying if tall, dark and broody isn't your thing…" he shrugged.

"Your not very subtle are you?" she asked.

"I don't try to be." He replied casually.

"Good talking to you Wally." She said getting up.

"And you." he said remaining seated.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I see Wally as being a mad flirter, if anyone saw his reaction to Miss Martian at the end of the first episode. As usual I do my best to keep everyone in character. I was kind of hoping to see more stories on here, there are a few I guess its growing little by little. This idea sort of came to me while I was getting out of the car, thinking about what Young Justice's first winter together might be like. A little lighter and funnier than what I usually write but hell I loved writing this, especially Wally and Megan. It was great, alot of fun and a great exercise in grasping thier characters all the more. I can see him having a crush on her as just about any guy would. So why not? Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more? Although I may expand to the rest of the team as they experience thier first winter together. :D_

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
